Boda en el Seireitei
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Kiyone esta escapando de un monton de Shinigamis, los ha estado evadiendo, pero ¿por qué?, y ¿que tiene que ver un vestido?


**Un pequeño one-shot de Bleach, con una pareja un poco diferente, Ukitake Jushiro y Kotetsu Kiyone, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que disfruten de esta historia, y disculpen si los personajes quedaron muy OoC**

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De un árbol a otro saltaba, debía escapar, no permitiría que la atraparan, ¡JAMAS! Antes muerta (bueno si se ponen a pensar ya está muerta, pero entienden, lo que trato de decir)

Se detuvo un momento para descansa, desde la mañana la estaban siguiendo, esto debía terminar, de una vez. Escucho las voces de algunos de los que la perseguían

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente, ella se fue por ahí

- Entendido – hizo una seña para que todos lo siguieran

Encima del árbol, los veía, sonrió zorrunamente, esa era su oportunidad, iría muy lejos, tanto que no sentiría su presión espiritual, bajo y se iba a echar a correr, pero sujetaron su pie, haciéndola caer, para finalmente ser amarrada con una soga

- Jajaja, mejor suerte para la próxima enana

- ¡Sentaro!, maldito, suéltame – comenzó a moverse, pero no resulto, estaba muy bien sujeta - ¡DEJAME IR!

- Ni loco – la cargo como costal de papas – no te volverás a escapar

Llegaron a la división 13, y a nadie se le hizo extraño ver a Kiyone sujeta y pataleando, algo muy normal en aquel par.

Sentaro abrió una puerta, donde una mujer lo saludo

- Muchas gracias, Sentaro-san, ya puedes soltarla – él asintió, bajo a Kiyone y le quita la soga, ella estaba a punto de volver a salir, pero aquella mujer la agarro de la pierna, haciéndola caer – ya puedes irte, yo me encargo

- Si, lo que necesite estaré aquí afuera

- Gracias

Kiyone giraba de un lado a otro, hecha bolita, ese golpe sí que le había dolido, mataría a Sentaro en cuanto pudiera

- Muy bien, Kiyone-san, hora de probarte el vestido – jalo por los pies a Kiyone, obligándola a pararse en un pequeño escalón, y poniéndole el vestido – bien, hora de tomar medidas

- ¿D-de verdad e-es necesario?

- Si, si quieres lucir bien el día de mañana – Kiyone suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? La mujer la pincho con un alfiler, haciéndola saltar – ups, lo siento

- Sí, claro – dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos. Levanto los brazos, y siguió moviéndose lentamente para terminar con los últimos ajustes – ¿ya va a terminar?

- Solo un momento – reacomodo el dobladillo – listo – anoto los ajustes necesarios, rápidamente quito los alfileres y ayudo a Kiyone con el vestido – vuelvo en un momento, no intentes escapar de nuevo, ¿entendido? – Kiyone asintió, la mujer sonrió y salió, llevándose el vestido consigo

"_Yo me largo, __como si fuera a quedarme, su error fue traerme a la 13 división_" – se escabullo por un pasadizo secreto (favor de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami)

Salió de la 13 división, y comenzó a correr, esta vez se escondería en lo más recóndito del Rukongai, así les sería más difícil encontrarla

Escucho voces, rayos ya la habían encontrado, comenzó a correr más rápido, en el camino vio un arbusto y sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió detrás de este. Vio pasar a cada uno de los Shinigami, y ya bastante segura de que todos habían pasado, continuo con su escape

Se detuvo en un enorme campo, repleto de flores, muy tranquilo, pero… seguía estando en terrenos de la Sociedad de almas, debía estar alerta, solo descansaría un momentito. Tomo asiento y recargo la espalda en un árbol, solo 5 min, nada más

- Kiyone, ¿qué haces aquí? – rápidamente se levantó, encontrándose con su capitán

- P-pues… este… vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, es que… estoy algo nerviosa, si, ¡muy nerviosa!, jejeje – tenía que inventar una excusa, solo esperaba que Ukitake la creyera

- Entiendo – acaricio la cabellera de Kiyone – es difícil la decisión que has tomado, comprendo porque los nervios, no te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien – dijo Ukitake, para después regalarle una cálida sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Kiyone

- Si… gracias, capitán Ukitake

- De nada, quieres que te acompañe de regreso – Kiyone negó – ¿segura?

- Si, dentro de un rato me regreso, solo quiero pensar un poco mas

- De acuerdo, lo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo – Kiyone asintió. Viendo como su capitán desaparecía entre algunos arbustos, iba a continuar con su escape, pero aquella sonrisa que Ukitake le brindo, la hacía sentirse culpable

"_Creo que… tendré que regresar, ¿Por qué a mí?, en verdad que la simple idea de casarme con el capitán Ukitake es simplemente maravillosa, pero tener que estar de aquí para allá, ponerme un vestido, buscar demás cosas que se necesitan es demasiado, ¿Por qué las bodas son tan complicadas?_

_Lo más vergonzoso fue cuando me lo propuso, yo me desmaye, y ese tonto de Sentaro me golpeo con una piedra para que me despertar., Aun así, es simplemente maravilloso, la idea de que yo me convierta en la esposa del capitán Ukitake_"

- ¡TE ENCONTRE, NIÑA MONO! – grito Sentaro, mientras corría. Kiyone salió de su estupor y dio rienda suelta a correr, con la cara de Sentaro, la dulce expresión de su capitán se fue al sur a pasar el invierno

El gran día había llegado, si bien se había levantado muy temprano, lo malo, por los nervios (y una serie de persecuciones antes) no durmió muy bien que digamos, maquillaje para tapar las ojeras tan marcadas, además del que se tenía que aplicar por ser la novia. Cuando finalmente terminaron, sentía que su cara estaba más bien llena de plasta

El peinado, no fue cosa fácil (ya que lo usa muy corto), pudo calcular exactamente 40 min en que pensaron como arreglárselo, porque el peinada que habían pensado, no era el adecuado, al final solo le hicieran una media coleta. Le pusieron el vestido (el cual estaba mucho más ajustado que ayer, quizás se debía a la enorme cantidad de cosas que se comió, para calmar la ansiedad), el velo un collar, listo, las mujeres que le ayudaron, simplemente quedaron asombrados ante lo linda que se veía en ese atuendo tan raro

- Te ves preciosa, Kiyone – dijo Rangiku, entrando sin permiso – lástima que yo no pueda vestirme elegantemente para la ocasión, todos los vice-capitanes, deben llevar el uniforme y la insignia, que suerte tienen algunos

- Gracias, Rangiku-san, no has visto a mi hermana

- Si, en realidad venia conmigo, pero como estaba muy emocionada por verte, salí corriendo, así que no sé dónde la deje – Kiyone casi se cae de espaldas, había escuchado bien, Rangiku, perdió a su hermana. Pero en ese instante, llego Isane, quien no traía una cara muy feliz que digamos – si llegaste

- Por supuesto – dijo, mientras recuperaba el aliento – Rangiku-san, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Llevo buscándote más de 1 hora

- Lo siento – rio felizmente Rangiku, mientras que a Isane y Kiyone les resbalaba una gotita estilo anime. Isane se giró para ver a Kiyone, se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ambas aguantaron las ganas de llorar y Rangiku les tomo fotografías (cortesía de Orihime) – bien ya es momento de salir, Kiyone, o debería decir, señora Ukitake – Kiyone se sonrojo ante lo dicho

Todo la Sociedad de almas estaba presente, incluso los ciudadanos del Rukongai, de igual manera ciertas personas del mundo humano (las cuales ustedes ya conocen)

Kiyone llego, y en ese momento dio inicio la ceremonia, se escuchó la marcha nupcial, y ella comenzó a caminar, delante la esperaba Ukitake, los nervios le comenzaron a ganar terreno, tanto así, que sin darse cuenta piso su vestido y se calló… TOTAL SILENCIO (y una carcajada de parte de Sentaro)

Ukitake se acercó para ayudar a que Kiyone se levantara, se sobo la cara, con esto ya era la segunda vez. Le pregunto si estaba bien y ella asintió, con ayuda de Ukitake llego hasta donde el comandante general los esperaba (tiene toda la autoridad de la Sociedad de Almas, incluso para casar)

La ceremonia fue bastante rápida (quitando ciertas cosas, que ya no se necesitaban mencionar), cuando la parte de besar a la novia llego, Kiyone estaba muy nerviosa, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero lo que obtuvo, no fue el típico beso en los labios, sino un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente, ¿acaso era una niña?

Después de ello, se llegó la enorme fiesta, y cabe mencionar que había miles de litros de sake, cosa que Rangiku aprovecho al máximo

Kiyone ni siquiera mostro ganas de querer beber alguna gota de alcohol, estaba molesta… tenía tanta ilusión de poder besar a su capitán

Pero ahora, él se había ido a descansar, se levantó de su silla, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, que tonta había sido, ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? Lo primero es la salud de su capitán

Llego a la habitación (sufriendo una que otra caída, cortesía del vestido), entro y se encontró a Ukitake, quien leía un libro y se sorprendió al verla

- ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunto curioso

- Es mi deber cuidarlo, capitán. No puedo estar en una fiesta, y usted aquí sin nadie, es mi responsabilidad. Desea algo en especial, un vaso de agua, té, su medicina… - tomo las manos de Ukitake – dígame que necesita, aunque sea imposible, yo lo conseguiré

- Pues… me gustaría… - Kiyone asintió – dejaras de llamarme capitán – dijo bajo, pero Kiyone lo escucho perfectamente

- Eh?, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo, que le faltara al respeto? – pregunto preocupada

- No, no es eso, pero… yo no eres solo mi subordinada… Kiyone – ella no entendió – ahora eres mi esposa, y bueno… se supone que tú y yo, debemos tener un trato más intimo

- ¿Un trato más íntimo? – los engranes de la cabeza de Kiyone, comenzaron a procesar la información, se sonrojo un poco, acaso lo que trataba de decirle, era que… que… LO LLAMARA POR SU NOMBRE DE PILA. Lo que siempre había querida hacer, y ahora era su oportunidad – entiendo – los ojos de Kiyone brillaban con un par de estrellas al centro – hare mi mejor esfuerzo capitán, quiero decir Ju-ju-¡JUSHIRO!, no lo defraudare – dijo haciendo una pose de soldado – hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, digo tú… digo…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, porque no regresas a la fiesta

- No, otra de mis obligaciones, no solo como la tercer asiento de la 13 división, sino como tu esposa, es cuidarte, y estar a tu lado en todo momento así que… - se sentó en la cama – me quedare aquí, y no me iré, no importa lo que digas

- Ya veo… está bien, pero, podrías acercarte un poco más, traes algo en la cabeza – Kiyone obedeció – un poco más, no alcanzo a verlo – ya lo suficientemente cerca, Kiyone se sonrojo, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?, no debía tranquilizarse, solo iba a quitarle una cosa de la cabeza, no es que fuera a besarla o algo por el estilo

- Esta seguro q… - pero sus palabras quedaron a medias al sentir los labios de Ukitake presionarse contra los suyos, la estaba besando, un beso simple, cálido, que hizo a Kiyone sentirse muy dichosa. Tan rápido como vino, termino, ella tenía el rostro sonrojado, al igual que Ukitake. Lo único más lógico que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a Ukitake – gracias… Jushiro… te quiero…

- De nada, Kiyone, también te quiero

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
